Et si on essayait
by Aijin-chan
Summary: Et si à leur début, les Dirus avaient été contraint par leur manager à retourner au lycée. Mais pas n'importe lequel!   Crossover Dir en grey  Princess princess, avec beaucoup de conneries en perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Et si on essayait…**

Titre : Et si on essayait … de les faire craquer !

Auteur : Tam (Aijin-chan)

Genre : du tout et du n'importe quoi, comme d'hab, mais avec un poil de romance et de l'humour.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, Puri Puri (ou Princess Princess pour les incultes!) appartient à Mikiyo Tsuda et Dir en grey à eux même (malheureusement, j'en aurait bien kidnappé un ou deux, voire plus !)

Rating : T pour relations Homosexuelles et allusions plus qu'osées. Homophobes et naïfs, passez votre chemin IMMEDIATEMENT, c'est à vos risques et périls de continuer la lecture de cette fic.

NdT : cette histoire est un cross-over de Puri Puri et Dir en grey. Pour le bien de la fic, les Dirus auront entre 16 et 20 ans lors de la première année du groupe (alors que réellement ils en avaient entre 19 et 23 en 1997). Si vous trouvez que j'ai abominablement massacré mes perso, je m'en excuse d'avance, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire. De plus, tout ce que j'écris n'est que pure fiction, alors ne pensez pas que de telles relations éxistent entre les Dirus avant de vous renseigner de vous-même.

NdT 2 : je ne suis pas responsable de ma folie et décline toute responsabilité quant à une contamination plus que possible !

NdT 3 : Kiss, quand tu liras cette fic, je te prierais de bien faire attention, So aussi d'ailleur, il y aura quelques citations et autres qui vous sont dédiées ou au moins connues !!!!

Et maintenant, à vous de lire…

- Non !!!

- Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon.

- Je refuse de retourner au lycée, cria un jeune homme blond.

Le dit jeune homme, mesurant 1 m 60, tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage sous les yeux moqueurs, exaspérés ou compatissant de ses quatre amis et « collègues » et celui, blasé, de son manager. Une fois de plus, le jeune chanteur du groupe Dir en grey poussait une gueulante, gueulantes qui à force devenaient de moins en moins effrayantes.

- Calme-toi Kyo, essaya Kaoru, le leader du groupe. Nous non plus on ne veut pas y aller. Mais ce n'est pas terrible. C'est juste pour une semaine.

- Je veux pas y aller. Si j'ai abandonné mes études, c'est pas pour reprendre quand j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais faire dans ma vie.

Et il se mit à bouder comme un enfant, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Pff ! Et après tu te plains que l'on te dise que tu es mignon, commença Toshiya, le bassiste du groupe, mesurant une bonne tête de plus que le blond, ce qui énervait encore plus ce dernier.

D'ailleurs, en entendant ces mots, il se retourna vers le brun avec un regard assassin.

- Mais si tu te conduisais pas comme un gosse, on ne dirait pas ça. Même si ta taille n'arrange pas les choses, poursuivit le bassiste.

Les autres, même leur manageur, ne firent rien pour stopper la dispute, celle ci étant habituelle. En effet, dès que l'on disait qu'il était petit et/ou mignon, Kyo réagissait au quart de tour. Quand à Toshiya, il cachait un esprit manipulateur et extrêmement taquin sous un visage d'ange. Et ce même si cela ne fonctionnait plus avec ses amis, le coup de la naïveté et de l'innocence quand il préparait un mauvais coup. Mais les amis en question, les autres membres du groupe, ne lui en voulaient pas ou peu généralement. Après tout, il était leur petit frère de cœur à tous, bien que Shinya, le batteur, soit plus jeune que lui. Plus jeune oui, mais plus mature tout de même !

- Toi, tu vas mourir, grogna Kyo en direction de Toshiya.

- Mais oui, mais oui… ah !

Kyo venait de sauter sur le bassiste, le plaquant au sol en s'asseyant sur son bassin.

- Alors ? demanda le blond. C'est qui le meilleur ?

- Cause toujours.

Visiblement cette réponse ne plut pas au chanteur car celui ci ce mit à torturer Toshiya à coup de Chatouille de la Mort, technique infaillible brevetée Kyo.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, menaça Die, mais non pas à l'encontre de Kyo, mais à l'encontre de Toshiya.

Mais le brun, le seul et unique du groupe, ne lui répondit pas, incapable de sortir un son autre qu'un rire incontrôlable.

Kaoru, arborant fièrement une chevelure rose fluo mais n'en paraissant pas moins virile pour autant avec son visage masculin et son mètre 70, taille acceptable pour un japonais, regarda les deux gosses du groupe avec la nonchalance de l'habitude avant de reporter son regard sur Die, le deuxième guitariste du groupe. Le premier étant lui-même. Die donc, avait lui les cheveux rouge sang formant une crinière avec des mèches plus longues autour de son visage, réputé pour son sourire Colgate au sein du groupe. Il soupira en voyant qu'il ne ferait rien pour les arrêter, se délectant à l'avance de la victoire du blondinet sur l'emmerdeur. En dernier recourt il demanda muettement de l'aide au batteur, bien que celui ci était tellement timide, même avec eux, qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur les deux bougres. Il s'apprêtait donc à se lever pour employer les grands moyens quand leur manager se rappela à leur bon souvenir, le sauvant par la même occasion.

- Bien, c'est réglé. Vous irez au lycée demain et n'aurez aucun contact avec moi durant la semaine qui suivra. On passera vous prendre demain à 6 heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Et il sortit de la loge avant que les 5 jeunes ne réagissent, calmant par la même occasion la dispute en cours.

0°0°0

C'est ainsi que les Dirus durent se lever à 5 heures tapantes pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard lorsque le van devait venir les chercher. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, constituait un exploit pour certains d'entre eux, pour ne pas les citer. Exploit plus facilement réalisé après quelques menaces bien placées de la part du leader.

À 6 heures, les cinq jeunes se retrouvèrent donc devant le studio où ils répétaient. Et pour une fois, si l'on exclu les cheveux rouge, rose fluo et décolorés, ils avaient un style assez sobre. Entendez par là qu'aucun n'avait une jupe pouvant prêter à confusion par rapport à leur sexe et ils avaient limité les accessoires en tous genres. Pour leur premier jour au lycéé, depuis longtemps pour certains, ils étaient seulement habillés de pantalons en cuir et/ou moulant avec de grandes vestes, également en cuir pour trois d'entre eux, à savoir Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya, les deux autres ayant optés pour des manteaux de fourure pour la bonne raison qu'il commence à faire froid au début octobre au Japon. Tout cela pour dire qu'ils se faisaient tout de même moins remarquer qu'habituellement.

Puis le van, avec chauffeur s'il vous plait, arriva et les embarqua, de force pour Kyo. À l'intérieur, il fallut toute la force de la persuasion de Die à l'encontre de Kyo pour que ce dernier ne consente à se calmer. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir sur l'épaule du guitariste aux cheveux rouges. Le batteur, ayant lui aussi les cheveux rouge mais « légèrement » moins voyant, fit de même sur l'épaule du deuxième guitariste, Kaoru alias leader-sama. Et Toshiya se retrouva seul pour faire ses bêtises, aussi préféra t-il regarder le paysage. Il put ainsi les réveiller 1 heure et demi plus tard, à sa manière bien entendu, pour leur annoncer qu'ils arrivaient.

Dès qu'ils furent descendu, un professeur les attendant alors les emmena en salle des professeurs pour leur expliquer le déroulement de la semaine pendant que le van continuait sa route pour déposer leur bagages au pensionnat.

- Bien, premièrement vous serez tous les cinq dans une classe de première année. Ainsi vous gênerez moins les cours et aurez plus de temps libre. Deuxièmement, cette école à une bonne réputation et tient à la tenir. Troisièmement, je serait votre professeur principal durant cette semaine. Et pour finir, il faut absolument vous trouver des uniformes. Il est interdit de s'habiller autrement dans l'enceinte du lycée et encore moins dans ce genre de tenues. Vous avez des questions?

- Alors, premièrement, on ne voulait pas venir, donc la classe on s'en fout, on ne compte pas y rester, commença Die avec son sourire Colgate.

- Deuxièmement, il ne fallait pas nous laisser venir si vous tenez tant que ça à votre réputation, poursuivit Toshiya.

- Troisièmement, comme vous l'a dit Die, nous ne somme pas des élèves de ce lycée donc vous n'êtes pas notre professeur, compléta Kaoru.

- Et pour finir, fit Kyo avec un sourire de dément, il est hors de question que l'on porte des uniformes, déjà que l'on a fait un effort pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez toujours vous gratter pour que l'on ressemble à des pingouins.

- Vous avez des questions ? termina Shinya.

Tous les professeurs présents étaient sidérés que des jeunes puissent être aussi malpoli et voulurent le faire comprendre mais leur collègue ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

- Vous me plaisez. Vous vous intégrerez bien avec ce genre d'attitude, surtout dans cette classe.

Le professeur donnait plus l'impression de réfléchir à voix haute que de leur adresser la parole. Et encore plus au vu de la réponse donnée. Les autres professeurs parurent se détendre et un petit sourire appréciateur prit place sur leur visage tandis qu'ils les dévisageaient. Ce qui énerva vite Kyo qui détestait ce genre de manière. Mais Die le calma rapidement. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu demander des précisions, la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna et le professeur les emmena à sa suite.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves et de professeurs où tous se retournaient pour les observer, ils arrivèrent devant une salle ou ils entrèrent à la suite du professeur les ayant en charge. Et là, la même chose se produisit. Tous les élèves les observaient comme des bêtes curieuses, chuchotant entre eux. Les Dirus perçurent facilement leurs commentaires qui étaient troublant, même pour eux qui commençaient à voire jusqu'à quel point les fans pouvaient être... spéciaux et particulièrement stupides par moment.

« C'est des nouveaux vous pensez? »

« Mais on a pas été prévenus! »

« C'est pas grave. Vous avez vu comme ils sont mignons? »

« Peut être qu'ils... »

« Shuuuut!!! »

« Vous avez vu comment ils sont habillés? »

« Et leurs cheveux? Rose et rouge ça fait bizarre. »

« Moi j'aime bien, ça leur donne un style de mauvais garçons. »

Et ainsi de suite, avec force rougissements et gloussements qui étaient inhabituels pour des garçons de 16 ans. Et ce jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne les calme.

- Calmez vous voyons, vous allez les effrayer. Bien, ces jeunes hommes vont rester avec nous pour la semaine à venir, ils font un stage de réinsertion au lycée. Pour les détails vous verrez directement avec eux. Maintenant nous allons les laisser se présenter.

- ...

Voyant que personne ne voulait se dévouer, Kaoru souffla fortement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je m'appelle Kaoru Niikura, j'ai 20 ans et je suis ... Outch!

Die lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de parler plus, ce qui ne plut que moyennement au leader des Dirus.

- Nan mais ça va pas Die, cria t-il en lui lançant un regard noir qui glaça l'échine de ceux qui le perçurent, minus les Dirus qui en avaient l'habitude. Ah! D'accord!

Subitement, il semblait avoir comprit le pourquoi du coups dans les côtes et fut immédiatement moins en colère contre le guitariste.

- Ah et je ne veux pas rester avec vous dans ce lycée mais j'y suis bien obligé.

- Je m'appelle Die, ou Daisuke Andô, j'ai 20 ans moi aussi et j'ai tout autant envie que Kao de rester ici.

- Alors moi c'est Toshiya, enfin Toshimasa Hara mais j'aime pas mon nom. J'ai 17 ans et je sens que je vais m'éclater avec vous, ça me changera des autres.

- Ano... je m'appelle Shinya Terashi, j'ai 16 ans et je suis enchanté d'être ici.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles il s'inclina respectueusement devant la classe.

Le dernier du groupe soupira avec dédain.

- Je m'appelle Kyo, j'ai 19 ans et je vous interdit de dire que je suis petit, de toute manière vous êtes tous des gosses. Et ce baka est pas aussi heureux qu'il le prétend, il est juste trop timide pour dire ce qu'il pense et je vous emmerde tous j'ai jamais voulus venir ici moi.

Les élèves et le professeur eurent un temps de retard avant de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer puis tous firent une tête de trois kilomètres de long.

- Bien, fut tout ce que le professeur trouva à dire. Sakamoto, Kono, Shihôdani, vous vous occuperez d'eux durant cette semaine. Allez vous asseoir au fond à côté de Kono.

Durant tout le cour, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner pour les scruter, se faisant réprimander par le professeur à maintes reprises, mais étrangement il semblait en avoir l'habitude.

Au bout de deux heures ou seul Shinya prit la peine de suivre le cour, la sonnerie annonça le début de la pause et immédiatement tous le garçons de la salle (donc tous les élèves ou presque) se précipitèrent sur un brun aux cheveux mi-long d'un noir d'encre, le soi-disant Kono, et son voisin qui avait de long cheveux blond, Shihôdani. Une masse importante d'élève arrivèrent aussi du couloir et l'un d'eux, plus courageux que les autres, se précipita aux pieds du blond et du brun.

- Princesses, s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez nous souhaiter une bonne journée pour nous encourager dans notre travail?

- Bien entendu, répondit Kono, Yujiro et moi vous souhaitons une agréable journée!

Ils firent tous deux un grand sourire qui rappela étrangement Die aux Dirus.

Peu après la masse d'adorateurs partit et Sakamoto, plus communément appelé Akira par ses amis, leur dit de le suivre pour leur prochain cours. Enfin, après deux autres interminables heures, ils purent se diriger vers la cantine avec les deux « princesses » et Akira. Ils durent à nouveau faire face à un attroupement qui se dispersa après une demande de Akira. Une fois leur repas en main, bien gentiment payé d'avance pour les Dirus (heureusement que leur manager avait pensé à tout !), et après maintes salutation trop respectueuses pour ne pas paraître louches , ils se rendirent sur le toit de l'école. Là, les Dirus s'assirent à même le sol, face aux trois autres.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas de questions sur l'école? attaqua aussitôt Kono. Moi j'étais perdu quand je suis arrivé vu que c'était en cour d'année. Et les explications du panneau publicitaire n'ont rien arrangé.

- Hey, je n'y suis pour rien si tu te braquais en permanence. Et je ne suis pas un panneau publicitaire!

- Mais oui, mais oui Akira. C'est pour ça que tous le monde te salue et t'appelle Sakamoto-sama, le railla Yujiro.

À ces mots Toshiya explosa de rire, frappant du poing par terre. Et quand il eut le malheur de relever la tête et de croiser le regard de Die il repartit de plus belle.

- On peut savoir ce qui cause ton hilarité? demanda sarcastiquement Kyo.

- C'est le panneau publicitaire. C'est Die le panneau de pub.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi le gosse, souffla Kyo.

La dessus, et avant que les trois autres aient pu demander des explications, un garçon arriva et leur dit que Arisada, le président du conseil des élèves, les demandait.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle du conseil ou les attendaient quatre jeunes hommes qui semblaient avoir été recruté pour leur apparence. Trop parfait pour ne pas être louches. Décidément, ce lycée était de plus en plus louche !

- Ah, Tôru, Yujirô, je voulais vous prévenir que Mikoto ne vous accompagnerait pas tout à l'heure, il est à l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas su éviter un élève... un peu trop affectueux.

- S'il nous écoutait de temps en temps, il n'aurait pas autant de problèmes.

Shihôdani, ou Yujirô, semblait exaspéré par ce Mikoto, et même s'il ne le disait pas, Torû n'en pensait pas moins.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est ce qui fait son charme, plaisanta Arisada. Bien, passons au deuxièmement de votre venue.

L'un des garçons derrière lui, lui passa une feuille qu'il lu rapidement avant de se tourner vers les Dirus avec un air tout sauf bienveillant.

- Vous êtes donc Kaoru Niikura, Daisuke Andô, Tooru Niimura, Toshimasa Hara et Shinya Terashi et ...

- Si vous m'appelez encore une fois comme ça vous pouvez dire adieu à toute forme de descendances possible, le menaça Kyo, ce qui fit aussitôt sourire le bassiste et Die. Moi c'est Kyo et rien d'autre.

- Bah, dans ce cas là vous avez qu'à m'appeler Die.

- Et moi c'est Toshiya.

Les élèves les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres, principalement les plus jeunes, puis Arisada leur fit à nouveau un grand sourire bien à lui.

- Au moins on peut dire que vous avez du caractère. C'est important. Et vu que vous ne semblez pas vous intéresser aux cours qui vous sont proposés, je pense que j'ai une alternative pour vous.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas ... , s'écria Yujirô en se levant soudainement, mais il fut stoppé par le président qui leva une main pour le faire taire.

- Je vous propose donc de devenir « Princesses » pour la semaine à venir. Il y aura aussi ...

- Shhhh! l'arrêta aussitôt Die avant de former un cercle avec les autres et de commencer un conciliabule peu discret.

Peu discret et très mouvementé! C'est ainsi que Toshiya se prit deux ou trois claques, que Torû faillit se prndre un coups de la part de Die, de même pour Yujirô mais de la part de Kaoru, et durent, pour leur propre sécurité, s'écarter du groupe. Soudainement, Kyo ancra son regard dans celui du président.

- Dites, ça consiste en quoi d'être « Princesse ». Faut juste sourire comme des imbéciles ou y a autre chose ?

- Hey, on ne sourit pas comme des imbéciles !!!

Personne ne tint compte de cette remarque de Yujirô.

- Bien sur que non. Vous devrez porter des costumes de filles, et aider à la vie du lycée. Si vous voulez plus de précisions il y a deux des trois princesses actuelles ici-même, expliqua le président en montrant Torû et Yujirô. Il y a aussi des avantages...

- Et si on fait les ... « Princesses », le coupa à nouveau Kyo, on pourra mettre les costumes toute la journée et ne pas porter ses uniformes débiles ?

- Ce n'est pas interdit mais cela ne s'est jamais fait non plus donc...

- C'est d'accord, dirent les Dirus en chœur.

Enfin, sauf Shinya qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Vous ne voulez rien savoir sur les avantages? demanda Arisada qui n'avait jamais vu des garçons accepter aussi vite, et encore moins pour ce genre de raison.

D'ailleurs, tous étaient stupéfiés de cette décision.

- On en a pas besoin. On ne reste ici que cette semaine et tout a été réglé d'avance pour nous, expliqua Kaoru

- Sauf les uniformes, ajouta Toshiya, il savait très bien que Kyo refuserait de le mettre.

- Parce que toi tu veux mettre cette horreur, fit le concerné en se mettant en colère. Tu veux ressembler à un pingouin et te taper la honte pour le restant de ta vie?

- Heuh... réflexion faite... nan, pas vraiment.

Les élèves du lycée présent dans la salle les observaient se disputer comme des gosses dans une cour de maternelle. Et si personne ne faisait rien, et au vu de l'état d'énervement du blond, ils allaient vite en venir aux mains. Comme d'habitude quoi !

- Si vous avez finit nous allons appeler Natashô, notre styliste, pour qu'il prenne vos mensurations. Vous devriez avoir les costumes dans deux jours normalement.

Les Dirus se levèrent d'un seul et même mouvement, comme quoi ils étaient soudés entre les différentes disputes. Puis Kaoru s'avança légèrement en bon leader et porte-parole du groupe.

- Pas besoin. On s'occupe de tout.

Et ils sortirent à toute vitesse, ne laissant pas aux autres le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ils ont le droit de partir comme ça ? demanda Torû.

- Moi, ce que j'appréhende le plus c'est ce qu'ils vont faire, dit Yujirô d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Seul Arisada restait calme, comme s'il savait quelque chose de plus sur cet étrange « groupe ».

0°0°0

Deux heures plus tard, sur le coup des 15 h 30, les cinq Dirus revinrent. Et alors qu'ils avaient déjà choqué le matin même lors de leur arrivée, là, tous les élèves qu'ils croisèrent, partirent en courrant vers le bureau du conseil des élèves. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir si c'était en bien ou en mal, ils poursuivirent leur avancée dans la cour et ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur Torû et Yujirô, tous deux en gothique Lolita pour leurs obligations de princesses.

- Mais ... qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? les questionna aussitôt Yujirô en les détaillant du regard.

- Nous nous sommes occupés personnellement de notre style, expliqua Toshiya. Pourquoi ?

- Vous allez vraiment rester comme ça ? fit Torû en prenant la relève de son homologue blond(e).

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient plus que forcé sur les colorations, les bracelets à piques et le cuir. Die avait toujours ses cheveux rouge vif, mais en pics d'une quinzaine de centimètres sur l'arrière du crane, des mèches lisses encadrant le visage et des mèches plus longues dans le dos. Mais encore, s'il n'y avait que ça, même chez les cinq jeunes, cela aurait pu passer. Mais il y avait aussi une veste en cuir moulante et sans manche avec un col épais en fourure argentée. Un mini short également en cuir et tout aussi moulant avec des chaînes et des ceintures cloutées. Et pour finir, des bottes en cuir avec des boucles en métal montant jusqu'aux genoux.

La tenue de Kaoru était plus simple mais pas passe partout pour autant.Il portait lui aussi un short en cuir mais ses bottes en cuir avaient elles des platte forme d'une dizaine de centimètres. Le tout couvert d'une tunique en cuir noir mat allant de ses chevilles à son cou et sans manches avec des mitaines couvrant ses avant-bras. Bien entendu, la tunique était ouverte à partir de ses hanches, laissant voir ses cuisses. Le tout parachevé par ses cheveux roses fluo tombant en pics sur les côtés et en chignon à l'arrière du cràne. Mais au lieu des mèches lâches habituelles de se genre de coiffure, il avait à nouveau des pics avec une fine tresse de cheveux bruns tombant le long de sa nuque.

Déjà choqués, les deux princesses passèrent à Toshiya qui portait une sorte de veste de kimono du même bleu que ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche. Il avait aussi une jupe tout aussi bleu allant jusqu'à ses chevilles derrière, mais laissant voir ses genoux sur le devant, et les jambes couvertes par des collant à rayures bleues et noires. Il portait aussi de lourdes bottes de cuir allant à mi-mollet avec des boucles en métal.

Pour Shinya, même si c'était loin de leur uniforme, et même de leurs costumes de princesses, il était beaucoup plus sobre que les autres Dirus. Ils portait un manteau en cuir descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec le col et le bout des manches en fourure bordeau, les manches étant elles mêmes en résille. Lui n'avait pas des bottes mais des cuissardes, en cuir, se voyant facilement par l'ouverture du manteau quand il marchait. Et pour compléter le tout, il avait aussi un collier près du cou en cuir. Et il arborrait des cheveux coupés au carré d'un rouge cuivré sombre très chaleureux.

S'attendant à tout de la part du « petit blond » (Aie !Gomen nasai Kyo-sama), il portait une sorte de grande tunique chinoise à col ras et ornée d'une imposante croix gothique. Mis à part son visage, on ne voyait pas une seule parcelle de peau car il avait aussi de grands gants de velour noir se perdant dans les manches de la tunique et ses jambes étaient soient cachées par la jupe ample de la tunique, décorée d'un dragon asiatique rose fluo recouvrant sa jambe gauche, soient par les bottes en cuir que l'on voyait à travers l'ouverture de la jupe. Quant à ses cheveus, ils n'étaient plus blonds comme le matin même, mais roses pales, retunus par un serre tête noir. Ébourifés à l'arrière et lisse sur le front.

- Alors ? demanda Toshiya avec un grand sourire ravi.

- Hum, euh... vous aimez le cuir, se risqua Torû.

- Oui, une fois qu'il est formé, c'est très agréable à porter, expliqua Toshiya, toujours avec son grand sourire, feignant de ne pas comprendre les sous entendus et autres.

Avant que Torû ne rajoute quelque chose qui risquerait de contrarier le chanteur, Yujirô s'avança d'un pas de plus en direction du groupe, attirant leur attention.

- Ça vous dirait de nous accompagner pour visiter les clubs? C'est l'une des obligations des princesses et vous devrez le faire avec nous les autres jours.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Kaoru, prennant la décision pour le groupe sans se soucier de l'avis des autres, et surtout de l'avis du chanteur qui se mit à raler dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser, lança Die en suivant les deux princesses.

0°0°0

Ils se rendirent donc sur le terrain de football pour aller encourager les joueurs du club. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Tous les joueurs se ruèrent sur le groupe, mais un sourire bien placé de Yujirô les empêcha de se jeter sur eux, les gardant à une distance convenable pour leur sécurité.

« Waouh! Vous avez vu? C'est les nouvelles princesses! »

« Ça change des trois autres. »

« Oui mais elles font peur habillées comme ça. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Kyo de contentement. Car il soignait son apparence ainsi pour que l'on ait peur de lui, pour avoir une véritable image de warumono!

« Moi je les trouve mignones comme ça. Surtout la petite... »

Le footballeur ne put jamais terminer sa prase car un Kyo en furie lui sauta dessus, et après un bon coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille, l'assoma et retourna au près de ses collègues de travail et de galère. Les autres joueurs et les princesses le regardaient avec ahurissement. Comment était il capable d'une telle prouesse sur un type faisant deux têtes de plus que lui et habillé ainsi ?

- Kyo, on avait dit pas de violence, fit remarquer Kaoru avec lassitude.

- Bah, c'est habituel. Et puis il l'avait cherché, le contra Die avec son grand sourire de pub.

- Je les avais prévenu, il ne faut pas dire que je suis petit ou mignon !

Kaoru souffla fortement tandis que les autres les regardaient avec ahurissement. Et quand je dit les autres, ce sont les personnes étrangères au groupe.

- De un, tu n'as prévenu que ceux de la classe que nous venons d'intégrer et que par rapport à ta taille. Et de deux, je t'avais dit pas de violence cette semaine. D'accord, tu peux te donner une image de warumono, mais pas de psychopathe en manque de sang.

Pour la forme, Kyo se mit à bouder comme un gosse, ce qui fit bien rire Toshiya. Mais longtemps car un regard meurtrier de ses trois aînés bloqua son fou rire dans sa gorge. Il toussa pour se redonner contenance alors que les princesses et les garçons du club reprenaient pieds dans la réalité. Décidant d'abréger leur souffrance mentale, Yujirô et Torû continuèrent la visite des clubs. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le même incident se répéta au club de judo qui voulut immédiatement engager le chanteur pour gagner les prochains championnats, mais le concerné refusa en disant qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec des personnes inaptes à assurer leur propre sécurité. Il en fut de même avec les nageurs, les tennismen, les joueurs de base-ball et ceux de ping-pong. Les deux lycéens soufflèrent de soulagement quand les clubs de sport furent tous terminés, les clubs culturels étant au programme du lendemain. Ils se changèrent donc, sauf les Dirus qui en choquèrent plus d'un dans les couloirs du lycée.

Epuisés autant mentalement que physiquement par leur journée, les deux princesses conduirent les nouveaux "lycéens" au pensionna qu'ils intègreraient pour la semaine à venir. Bien entendu, ils logeraient près des princesses qui devaient s'occuper d'eux le temps qu'ils se repèrent dans le lycée.

- Venez, on va chercher vos bagages et demander à Tsuji, c'est le surveillant de l'internat, où vous dormirez.

0°0°0

- Ah, Yu-chan, Torû-chan, Miko-chan est revenu. Et vous devez être Toshi-chan, Shin-chan, Kyo-chan, Die-chan et Kao-chan. J'ai été prévenu que vous emménageriez pour la semaine. Vos chambres sont au bout du couloir avec les princesses. D'ailleur l'un de vous ira avec Miko-chan. Si vous avez le moindre problème dites le moi.

Les deux princesses durent user de toutes leurs forces pour éviter que Kyo, qui avait très peu apprécié le quolibet dont il s'était vu affublé, ne saute sur Tsuji pour l'étrangler et plus si possible. Et ils ne purent relacher le chanteur que plusieurs minutes après que le surveillant de l'internat ne soit partit. En fait, après que Die lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Là il se calma immédiatement.

- Die et moi on prend une chambre, dit il avec un ton ne souffrant aucun refus.

Refus qui ne fut pas prononcé car cela arrangeait tout le monde.

- Et moi je vais avec Miko-chan, s'écria Toshiya avec la joie de l'emmerdeur qui anticipe ses mauvais coups.

- Un conseil, souffla Yujirô, si tu veux l'embêter, parle lui de sa petite amie. Elle est pas au courant qu'il est princesse.

- Mais pas trop quand même, ajouta Torû, après il se met à pleurer. L'idéal c'est quand il nous promet tout ce que l'on veut en échange de notre silence.

- Vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligés de le dire. Il aurait trouvé tout seul et on aurait eu au moins quelques minutes de tranquillité, soupira Kaoru, chose qu'il faisait souvent avec la bande de gamins dont il était le leader.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent le couloir recherché, et plus précisément les fameuses P-rooms. Yujirô et Torû toquèrent à l'une d'entre elle. Elle s'ouvrit alors sur un garçon du même âge qu'eux mais d'un physique un peu plus banal avec des cheveux châtains clairs tirant sur le roux. Et bien que plus petit que les deux autres princesses qui atteignaient le mètre soixante-dix, il était toujours plus grand que Kyo.

- Si c'est pour me dire « on t'avait prévenu et tu ne nous a pas écouté … bla bla bla »

- Non, le coupa Torû, ça servirait à rien, tu n'écouterais pas de toutes manières, et ce même si on t'avait réellement prévenus. Si on est là c'est pour te dire que tu vas avoir un colocataire cette semaine. Ils sont là pour la semaine et ont accepté d'être princesses, pas comme toi, espèce d'ingrat.

Ledit ingrat remarqua alors les cinq garçons qu'il jugea aussitôt encore plus dangereux que ses « amis » .

- Naaaan, vous pouvez pas me faire ça, hurla t-il avec désespoir. Ils sont pire que vous deux j'en suis sur.

- Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point, lui susurra Toshiya en passant à côté de lui pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Mikoto gémit d'avance à toutes les horreurs que le bassiste allait lui faire subir.

0°0°0

Après le dîné ou ils furent plus que reluqués par les internes présents en même temps qu'eux, ils purent se rendre à nouveau aux dortoirs où, après avoir installé leurs affaires, ils prirent tous ensemble un bain dans les grands bains. L'entrée étant bien entendue surveillée par les gardes attitrés des princesses. Etrangement, Toshiya restait collé à Mikoto qui ne savait pas comment réagir et était extrêmement gêné. Et ce sous les rires de ses deux amis.

- M-mais pourquoi tu restes près de moi comme ça ? demanda t-il, tremblotant.

- Je veux juste connaître un peu mieux mon nouveau colocataire. Et puis c'est vraiment dommage que tu ais une petite amie…

Effrayé, Mikoto fit un bon sur le côté puis sortit du bain à toute vitesse.

- Calme-toi Toshi, fit le leader du groupe avec calme, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Ce qui n'était pas d'actualité aux yeux des princesses permanents. Bien que deux d'entre elles trouvaient ça très drôle et absolument pas dérangeant.

- Bah, lui au moins il peut se défouler. Je suis sur que les chambre ne sont même pas insonorisées, se lamenta Kyo au grand damne du leader et faisant violemment rougir le batteur. Die avait lui son éternel sourire digne d'une pub collé aux lèvres.

- Rappelle-moi ce que j'ai dit avant de partir, rétorqua aussitôt Kaoru.

- Pas de violence et encore moins de cochonneries, le singea Die avec un air trop sérieux qui, il faut l'avouer, ne lui allait pas du tout.

Désepéré par l'attitude tout autant gamine qu'habituellement de ses collègues, le leader laissa tomber. Lui qui avait espéré qu'ils essayeraient d'être plus calme durant cette semaine loin du stresse des studios, il retombait de haut, trop haut pour que cela ne blesse pas, mais l'habitude aidant, il n'en tint pas compte.

- Allez, sourit Kao-chan, le titilla Die, on peut bien se détendre et vraiment décompresser durant cette semaine. Profite ! tu verra, ça fait un bien fou. Et puis tu es trop sérieux en ce moment. Il est où le Kao qui faisait des conneries avec moi ?

Kaoru eut un petit rire triste à cette réplique. Il le savait mieux que quiconque qu'il se réprimait, s'empêchait de faire des conneries avec les autres ? S'auto persuadant que c'était pour le bien du groupe. Pour qu'ils continuent sur la même voie. Il comprit alors le point de vue des autres membres. Eux continuaient de vivre, de la façon qu'ils le voulaient, et cela n'altérait pas pour autant les capacités de chacun. Au contraire ! Leur musique n'en était que plus vivante !

- Ok, dit-il avec un large sourire, sadique cette fois ci. A celui qui fera la pire des conneries cette semaine !

- Pari tenu ! s'exclama Die en frappant dans sa paume de main, scellant leur pari.

Dans le groupe, ils étaient tous heureux du retour de leur leader au summum de son sadisme, et particulièrement Die qui aimait la complicité qu'il avait avec le deuxième guitariste du groupe, autant en musique que dans leur vie privée.

Mais l'un des Dirus ne manqua absolument pas la perche tendue !

- Si vous, vous pouvez faire vos conneries, alors moi j'ai droit à mes cochonneries, insista Kyo en les regardant avec défi. Toshiya, lui il fait déjà les siennes et Shinya, lui … ben il suivra le mouvement de toutes manières. Et un jour on arrivera bien à le décoincer pour qu'il les fasse de lui-même.

Le concerné eut un petit sourire désolé qui disparut quand le batteur, et son principal tourmenteur, lui attrapa le cou pour lui frotter le crâne. Exactement ce qu'il détestait. Il essaya vainement de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Du moins pour la partie physique.

- Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite, je révèle aux autres ton plus grand secret.

Le bassiste stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement, et tout aussi rapidement s'éloigna du batteur, ressemblant étrangement à Mikoto quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Si !

- AH !

Le cri que poussa Mikoto fit sursauter les Dirus, les deux autres étant déjà endurcis à ces changements brusques d'humeur.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu étais le seul normal dans ce groupe de barges.

Cette remarque les fit tous rire tant elle était directe. Et Toshiya en profita pour rejoindre sa nouvelle cible, au plus grand malheur de cette dernière qui s'enfuit à travers la pièce et, dès qu'elle le put, sortit de la salle d'eau pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de se souvenir que son tourmenteur avait aussi les clés.

Les autres restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans l'eau avant de sortir à leur tour puis, une fois secs et changés, rejoindre leur chambre. Et pour cela, ils devaient passer devant celle de Mikoto qui était la première P-room. Puis venait celle de Kaoru et Shinya en face, celle de Kyo et Die à côté, et pour finir celle de Torû et Yujirô tout au fond.

Ravi de sa future nuit, le bassiste sautilla jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand, faisant couiner Mikoto d'appréhension.

- T'angoisses pas, le rassura Die, il va t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu craques, mais au final il ne te fera rien de vraiment malintentionné.

Kyo sourit devant son ami qui hochait vigoureusement la tête pour approuver les dires du guitariste sous les fous rires des amis de la pauvre proie transie de peur.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Y a rien à craindre voyons. On va juste se coucher chacun dans notre lit et dormir tranquillement. C'est pas comme si j'avais des vues sur toi.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient se souhaiter bonne nuit, Shinya intervint, surprenant tout le monde.

- Le lit est l'endroit le plus dangereux du monde, … 99 des gens y meurent.

- Ah, encore une de tes fameuses citations, fit Kaoru pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Mmh. Moi ça me gène pas de mourir dans un lit si c'est d'extase, ajouta Die sous le regard réjoui de Kyo.

Les trois plus jeune et seuls véritables lycéens étaient choqués de la tournure de la conversation, mais peut être pas tous pour la même raison.

Le blond se rapprocha du brun et lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Dit, tu penses comme moi ?

Torû approuva de la tête.

- Je sens que cette semaine va être inoubliable !


	2. Chapter 2 : 2e jour

**Et si on essayait …**

Titre : Et si on essayait … de les faire craquer !  
Auteur : Tam (Aijin-chan)  
Genre : Surtout humour avec un poil de romance.  
Disclaimer : Puri Puri (ou Princess Princess pour les incultes!) appartient à Mikiyo Tsuda et Dir en grey à eux même. (Dommage !!!) Il s'agit donc d'un cross-over ou les Dirus se retrouvent à l'école Fujimori.  
Rating : T pour relations Homosexuelles et allusions plus qu'osées. Homophobes et naïfs, passez votre chemin IMMEDIATEMENT, c'est à vos risques et périls de continuer la lecture de cette fic. La seule solution qui vous reste est donc de changer de fic dans les plus brefs délais.

NdT : Je suis réellement désolée pour ce retard. La seule excuse que je pourrais vous donner est que je me suis lancée dans un concours, mais apparemment je n'ai pas choisie l'histoire qui me convenait le mieux, bloquant en permanence sur des passages trop « fleur bleu » et pas assez mouvementés pour moi. Je vais donc essayer de la terminer, mais hors concours cette fois ci, et je la publierais sur fictionpress. Encore désolée et bonne lecture.

0°0°0

Le lendemain, les Dirus se levèrent assez tôt pour pouvoir se préparer tranquillement. A 7 heures tapantes, Mikoto sortit de sa chambre après s'être habillé à toute vitesse pour se précipiter dans celle de Tôru et Yujirô. Là, il se jeta sur le brun qui, à peine réveillé, ne put éviter le projectile vivant et tomba à la renverse, pile sur Yujirô.

- 'Tain, Mikoto tu fais chier, hurla le blond.

- Dégage de là, tu m'étouffes, renchérit le brun.

Mikoto se redressa légèrement tout en restant fermement accroché à la chemise de Torû.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, Mikoto ? demanda sèchement Yujirô.

- C'est … c'est … c'est EUX, s'époumona t'il tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Toshi, suivit des quatre autres Dirus.

Et là ce fut au tour des deux locataires de la chambre d'être abasourdi. Non pas apeurés comme Mikoto, mais surpris oui. Et le reste du lycée le serait surement aussi à en voir leur tenue de la journée. Ils portaient tous un corset serré avec des lacets et du cuir sur le devant, de grandes mitaines montant jusqu'à mi- bras complétait leur haut. Puis ils avaient aussi une jupe courte avec de la dentelle sur fond noir, des porte-jarretelles en résille et des bottes noir en cuir à lacets montant jusque sous le genou. Au niveau des cheveux, ils arboraient la même coiffure et la même couleur que la veille. La couleur du cuir du corset et de la dentelle de leur jupe reprenant celle de leurs cheveux. Ainsi, Kyo était en noir et rose pale, Die en noir et rouge sang, Kaoru en noir et rose fluo, Shinya en noir et rouge foncé et Toshiya en noir et bleu.

- Vous allez vraiment passer la journée comme ça ? demanda Yujirô, Torû étant trop surprit pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bien sur que oui. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? leur répondit Kyo, une certaine menace pesant dans sa voix.

- Oh si si, c'est juste … différent.

Kyo renifla de dédain, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Bon, vous vous grouillez, fit Kaoru, mécontent. Il faut encore que l'on aille manger puis que vous nous emmeniez voir celui qui s'occupe des costumes pour la fin de la semaine. Allez, allez, du nerf.

Ils partirent donc en direction du réfectoire avec plus ou moins d'entrain, et furent rapidement remarqués par les autres internes. Certains ne se génèrent d'ailleurs pas pour les siffler et aucun des Dirus ne réagit alors que les princesses pensaient qu'ils auraient hurlé ou autre. Principalement un ex-petit blond de leur humble avis, mais ils ne le diraient pour rien au monde et surtout pas au concerné.

Donc, après le petit déjeuné, ils se rendirent au lycée avec plusieurs minutes d'avance en espérant trouver le président du club de modélisme. Apparemment leur bonne étoile était présente ce jour ci.

- Bonjour, nous cherchons le président du club …, entama Die avec son plus beau sourire.

- Natashô-sempai, lui souffla Kono.

- Un certain Natashô.

Aussitôt, une tornade blonde venant du fond de la salle arriva et se précipita sur le groupe de princesses.

- Oui, ah ! Vous devez être les nouvelles princesses, mais je vois que vous avez déjà des costumes. Bien que ce soit un style totalement inhabituel, différent de ce que je fais, vous avez bien choisis. Oui, il faudrait …

- Stop, le coupa Kaoru. Nous savons déjà ce que nous voulons, il lui passa une liste très fournie mais si vite que les autres ne purent y lire quoi que ce soit. Considère cette liste comme une commande de la plus haute importance. Tout y est détaillé.

Natashô, absorbé par la lecture de la dite liste, hocha légèrement la tête au lieu de répondre avec son exubérance habituelle.

- Tu y trouveras le détail des costumes, les couleurs et mensuration de chacun d'entre nous. Pour les trois autres, tu les connais mieux que nous alors on te laisse te débrouiller pour eux.

- HEIN !!!!!!

Dans un parfait accord, Mikoto, Torû et Yujirô hurlèrent de surprise, n'étant pas au courant du dernier point abordé.

- Quand vous parlez de nous …, commença Torû.

- … vous voulez dire que l'on va devoir s'habiller comme vous ? poursuivit Yujirô, en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar ou au pire une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Les Dirus ainsi que Natashô les regardèrent comme s'ils avaient dit une évidence, les faisant ainsi passer pour des imbéciles de première catégorie.

- Bien sur que si, expliqua Die avec son éternel sourire, sinon vous ferez tache à côté de nous. On n'a rien contre vos costumes, c'est du très bon travail, mais vraiment pas notre style. Alors pour cette semaine, finit les froufrous et accessoires de ce genre. Ça va être beaucoup plus provoquant avec nous.

- En plus on va bien se marrer avec la tête que les autres vont tirer, ajouta Toshi en rigolant.

A ce moment là, Natashô, qui venait de finir sa lecture, poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il hurla puis commença à tourner autour de Dirus en les observant et en criant à tue tête : « Ça le fait ! Ça vient ! Oui ! » Ce qui effraya légèrement les cinq musiciens qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude, ainsi que les princesses qui craignaient le pire.

- Oh oui ! C'est magnifique ! Parfait !

- Euh, vous êtes sur que ça va ? demanda Kaoru.

- Oui, vous êtes parfait. Et le choix de vos costumes … parfait ! Vous avez des idées qui vont révolutionner les Princesses. Dommage que vous ne restiez pas plus longtemps, nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses. Au fait, où avez-vous trouvé les costumes d'aujourd'hui ?

- Dans des magasins imbéciles. Où crois-tu qu'on achète des vêtements. Mais t'es vraiment incapable ma parole mmmmh.

Die bâillonna le chanteur avec sa main gauche tandis qu'il le retenait de la deuxième pour l'empêcher de continuer à débiter ses injures et tenter d'attaquer le pauvre couturier, le tout en faisant un grand sourire commerciale au lycéen concerné.

- Ben dans la ville à côté du lycée. Pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour ça vous savez, fit Toshiya pour rattraper le coup.

Bien que Natashô ne semblait même pas avoir fait attention aux propos de Kyo.

- Il faut absolument que vous me donniez l'adresse.

Puis il se retourna vers les « vrais » princesse qui étaient pétrifiées sur place, ne bougeant plus depuis l'annonce qu'ils devraient s'habiller comme les Dirus durant cette semaine.

- Il faudra que vous passiez tout à l'heure pour que l'on reprenne vos mensurations, il n'y aura pas d'essayage et de retouches importante car l'on manque de temps cette fois-ci. Bon allez, partez, nous on a du travail. Et les 8 jeunes « lycéens » furent jetés hors de la salle de couture, et ce sous les rires de Toshiya et le grognement de Kyo.

Ils se rendirent donc à leurs cours respectifs, et ce sous les regards surpris, mais aussi excités, des lycéens. Il y eut force sifflements et cris mais, une fois de plus, les Dirus n'en tirent pas compte, au grand étonnement des princesses. En cour, aucun prof ne leur fit de remarque particulière mais les regards lourds de sens fusaient. Heureusement que le président du conseil des élèves les avait prévenu la veille au soir !

Il ne se passa donc rien durant la mâtiné, et ce à la plus grande joie des princesses qui s'attendaient à tout après l'ouverture du pari de Die et Kaoru la veille dans les bains. Mais ils avaient soufflé trop vite, ils, c'est-à-dire Tôru et Yujirô, n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir Akira qu'ils virent les Dirus se regrouper au centre de la salle. Et vu qu'il était l'heure de la pause de midi, plusieurs élèves, trop de l'avis des princesses, les entendirent parler, surtout qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour baisser d'un ton.

- Alors. Toi ou moi ? commença Die.

- Mmh, je ne sais pas, lui répondit Kaoru sous les regards inquiets d'un certain batteur.

- Bah à mon avis, si vous voulez faire une connerie, Shinya va pas apprécier, fit Toshiya en rigolant.

Les deux guitaristes se concertèrent du regard avant que le leader ne se tourne vers les trois autres membres du groupe.

- Mais qui te dit que c'est une connerie ! dit-il avec un air mystérieux.

Sur ce, Die éclata de rire.

- On va dire moi, se sera plus drôle si tu le faits en deuxième, termina t-il.

Les deux se serrèrent la main pour clore leur accord et, après que Yujirô, Tôru et Akira les eurent rejoints, ils partirent au self pour s'acheter à manger. En chemin, Die se pencha à l'oreille du chanteur et lui souffla quelques mots inaudibles aux autres. Mais ce qui choqua les élèves qui les croisèrent à ce moment là, ce fut surtout la proximité des deux jeunes hommes. En effet, Die en profita pour se serrer contre Kyo et alla même jusqu'à lui entourer la taille de son bras. Kyo, lui, ne fit qu'un immense sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Bien entendu, les témoins de cette petite scène le répétèrent immédiatement au plus de personnes possible. Et donc, en quelques minutes à peine l'histoire avait déjà fait le tour du lycée et même atteint les oreilles des professeurs et du conseil des élèves.

Les neuf jeunes se rendirent donc sur le toit du lycée pour manger, comme en avaient pris l'habitude les princesses et Akira. Là, Die et Kyo mangèrent le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire en même pas cinq minutes avant de se lever et de partir en prétextant vouloir faire un tour dans l'école pour la découvrir par eux-mêmes. Traduction, ils allaient faire une telle connerie que les élèves en parleraient encore dans trois mois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas voyons, les rassura Toshiya, ils sont juste partit s'amuser.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète le plus, répliqua avec véhémence Tôru.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé tout à l'heure, hein ? demanda Yujirô au leader du groupe.

- Mais rien du tout. On essaye juste de décompresser et de s'amuser.

Sur le coup, les quatre plus jeunes du groupe ne comprirent pas ce que Kaoru voulait réellement dire, aussi Akira se dévoua t-il pour le lui demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par décompresser ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites d'habitude pour vouloir se détendre au lycée ?

- Oh, quelques petits boulots par ci par là, répondit vaguement Kaoru.

- En plus vous avez l'air d'avoir l'habitude de vous habiller ainsi, continua Akira pensivement.

Mikoto se releva rapidement, surprenant tout le monde.

- C'est pas humain de s'habiller comme ça pour un mec, s'écria t'il. Vous n'êtes pas normaux. Ça vous gêne pas vous de devoir vous épiler, vous maquiller et de porter des robes ?

- Tu n'es pas humain toi non plus alors, lui susurra Toshiya à l'oreille avec une voix oscillant entre le vicieux et le sensuel.

Mikoto se tandis subitement et ne parla plus, il semblait s'être évanouis éveillé et debout. D'ailleurs, cela fit bien rire le bassiste qui se réinstalla aux côté des autres Dirus sans chercher à « réparer » sa bêtise du moment. Les deux autres princesses, elles, soupirèrent de concert devant l'imbécilité de leur amis et souffre douleur.

Du côté de Die et Kyo, eux deux déambulaient dans les couloirs tranquillement, ameutant de plus en plus d'étudiants à leur suite pour cause de curiosité maladive concernant les princesses. Et les deux musiciens ne faisaient rien pour les en empêcher, au contraire.

Au détour d'un couloir, Die prit tout à coup la main du chanteur et partit en courant tout en le trainant à sa suite et en rigolant. Kyo aussi rigolait, mais intérieurement et criait au guitariste de le lâcher pour jouer le jeu, ayant bien comprit qu'il y avait une bonne bêtise derrière tous ces simagrées. Et quant ils furent sur que tous les suivaient mais ne pouvaient les voir, ils entrèrent dans les toilettes les plus proche, en faisant bien attention de faire claquer la porte pour attirer les élèves.

Et les dits élèves, à l'extérieur, entendirent alors des bruits suspects et se rapprochèrent des WC.

- Non Die. … Non, pas là. … Mais arrête ils vont nous entendre.

- M'en fout.

La réponse fut grognée, comme à bout de souffle.

- Mmh, c'est vicieux ça. … T'as pas le droit. … Ah !

N'y tenant plus, un élève plus courageux que les autres ouvrit doucement la porte et entra, suivit de quelques autres, ceux ne pouvant entrer gardant la porte ouverte. Là, les sons furent plus forts, ils perçurent des bruits de sucions.

- Arrête, on va se faire prendre mmmh.

Cette fois les élèves reconnurent la voix de Kyo qui, cependant, semblait elle aussi légèrement essoufflée.

- Faut y aller, on doit accompagner … ngh les autres.

Les élèves entendirent l'une des portes des WC se déverrouiller et la virent s'ouvrir, laissant la place à Die qui prenait les lèvres de Kyo d'assaut, le tenant fermement dans ses bras tandis que le dit Kyo reculait. Les élèves étaient muets de stupeur, et par pudeur, tous se retournèrent en essayant de calmer leur saignement de nez. Die les « remarqua » alors et arrêta aussitôt le baiser. Le chanteur se retourna lentement et « vit » à son tour les élèves. Le guitariste fit un grand sourire au rosé et, après lui avoir encerclé la taille, passa à travers le groupe d'élèves, entrainant Kyo à sa suite. Quand ils furent sortis des toilettes, ils firent un grand sourire, cette fois adressé aux lycées.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? fit Die avant que les deux membres des Dirus ne repartent, très satisfait d'eux.

Ils rejoignirent donc le reste du groupe et rejoignirent la salle de travaux manuels pour que Tôru, Yujirô et Mikoto se changent. Quand ils entrèrent dans ladite salle, les membres, mis à part Natashô, rougirent violement et partirent dans une salle annexe. Cette réaction surprit beaucoup certaines personnes, mais Kyo, Die et Kaoru arboraient eux un grand sourire machiavélique qui fit frémir de joie l'emmerdeur du groupe et de peur les quatre autres, Akira n'étant plus avec eux.

Quand les princesses se furent changées, et après les dernières recommandations de Natashô pour bien mettre en valeur ses « œuvres d'art », ils sortirent du bâtiment pour rendre visite aux différents clubs. Arrivé au terrain du premier club, celui de baseball, ils virent les sportifs détourner la tête dès qu'ils les virent, rouge et avec de forts saignement de nez, tout comme précédemment avec les membres du club de travaux manuels. Et sans plus d'explications, ce fut de même avec les clubs de ping-pong, de musculation, de peinture et de théâtre. A bout, Yujirô explosa, car si tous réagissaient ainsi, c'était surement à cause des Dirus. Et s'ils ne pouvaient plus faire leur travail, tous les problèmes internes au lycée leur retomberaient dessus.

- Vous allez vous décider à nous dire ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure pour qu'ils soient comme ça, s'énerva le blond alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle du club de chimie.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, le nargua Die, d'accord.

Il fit un grand sourire bien à lui à tous ceux présents puis se rapprocha de Kyo. Après un dernier regard au leader du groupe, il main une main sur les reins du chanteur et la deuxième sur sa nuque puis l'embrassa passionnément. Tous, mis à part les trois derniers Dirus, se figèrent devant la scène. On pu même voir Mikoto s'évanouir et s'écrouler au sol. Quand le baiser prit fin, après de longue minutes, les deux trouble fête purent remarquer que Kaoru semblait satisfait, et même plus, d'eux, que Tôru et Yujirô les observaient, surpris mais pas choqués, et que les autres étudiants avaient tous un mouchoir sur le nez.

« Clac »

Et que Toshiya réveillait Mikoto avec de grande claque, ce qui porta ses fruits après deux ou trois bien senties.

- Kami-sama, pitié, dites moi que je viens de rêver, gémit-il.

- Nan, pas du tout, tu viens bien d'assister à une scène de papouilles entre Die et Kyo.

La tête de Mikoto claqua à nouveau sur le sol.

- On dirait Tômmmhhh.

Tôru s'était jeté sur lui, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, attirant immédiatement les regards des Dirus.

Avec un regard d'excuse pour les autres élèves, Tôru releva Mikoto et le traina à sa suite, Yujirô faisant de même avec Toshiya, les quatre derniers suivant le mouvement. Ils rejoignirent ainsi, le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, la salle de travaux manuels.

- Nan mais vous êtes pas bien de faire ça, cria alors Tôru, hors de lui, vous allez foutre notre boulot de princesse complètement en l'air comme ça. Vous êtes vraiment dérangés pour faire ça devant tout le monde.

- Oh oui, complètement dérangé notre warumono, les provoqua Toshiya, s'amusant du bordel ambiant.

- Pff, on s'amuse, c'est tout, râla le dit warumono.

Tôru et Yujirô en soupirèrent presque de joie en l'entendant. Mikoto de même.

- Si ce n'était que pour s'amuser, ça va alors, souffla Mikoto.

- Et toi Miko-chan, lui souffla Toshiya à l'oreille.

Mikoto sursauta violement, prit de panique, et cacha son oreille avec sa main tout en criant, montant assez haut dans les aigus.

- Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure Miko-chan, poursuivit le bassiste.

- Je … je… ça ma juste rappelé la fois ou Yujirô a embrassé Tôru pour faire fuir sa sœur.

- Oh mais c'est très intéressant tout ça, susurra Kyo.

Les deux concernés grincèrent fortement des dents et le brun lança un regard meurtrier à son compagnon d'internat.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il y aurait des problèmes avec ça.

- Rho, râle pas, sur le coup c'était efficace, elle est partie, grogna Yujirô.

- Vraiment très intéressant, ajouta Kaoru avec un sourire pervers. Et qu'en est-il maintenant ?

Les deux concernés grognèrent une vague réponse inaudible et incompréhensible.

- Mais c'était que pour qu'elle parte vous savez, intervint Mikoto, ce n'était pas pour de vrai.

- Bienheureux sont les fêlés, car ils laisseront passer la lumière, dit soudainement Shinya.

Yujirô et Tôru toussotèrent de gêne en comprenant la double allusion, mais Mikoto lui ne sembla pas comprendre du tout, même pas qu'il était visé.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Shin-chan, fit Kaoru. Et puis, il y avait surement d'autres moyens de la faire partir.

- A mon avis, c'était surtout un prétexte, on ne pense pas à ça en premier si on a pas une arrière pensée, renchérit Die.

Les deux princesses rougirent fortement en bafouillant qu'il fallait qu'ils se changent pour aller à l'internat et disparurent dans la pièce prévue à cet effet.

- Au fait, elle est de qui ta citation ? demanda Toshiya au batteur.

­- Michel Audiard, un français, tu connais pas.

- Franchement, je me demande ou tu va chercher tout ça des fois, soupira le leader du groupe, avec un air faussement surprit.

- A la télé et sur internet pourquoi ?

Mais Kaoru n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Toshiya sauta sur le batteur avec un grand sourire débile collé à la figure.

- Whaa, Shin-chan, t'es trop fort.

Shinya n'eut qu'à le regarder et à former un mot sur ses lèvres pour que le bassiste lâche sa prise et ne s'éloigne de lui comme intimidé.

- Ça aussi faudra que tu me dises comment tu faits, grogna Kyo au moment ou les princesses revenaient dans la pièce.

- Il faut juste savoir les bonnes choses.

Et ils partirent joyeusement, ou non pour certains, à l'internat. Trois d'entre eux se demanda déjà ce qui se passerait le lendemain, et comment les Dirus s'habilleraient. Se qui restera une énigme jusqu'au lendemain.

A suivre ...

NdT : le plus rapidement possible (a honte, va se cacher) encore désolé pour ce retard plus que monstrueux et j'espère que cela aura plu aux courageux qui continuent à me lire.


	3. Chapter 3 : 3e jour : Encore ?

Chapitre 3 : 3e jour

Titre : Et si on essayait … de les faire craquer !  
Auteur : Tam (Aijin-chan)  
Genre : Surtout humour avec un poil de romance.  
Disclaimer : Puri Puri (ou Princess Princess pour les incultes!) appartient à Mikiyo Tsuda et Dir en grey à eux même. (Dommage !!) Il s'agit donc d'un cross-over ou les Dirus se retrouvent à l'école Fujimori.  
Rating : T pour relations Homosexuelles et allusions plus qu'osées. Homophobes et naïfs, passez votre chemin IMMEDIATEMENT, c'est à vos risques et périls de continuer la lecture de cette fic. La seule solution qui vous reste est donc de changer de fic dans les plus brefs délais.

NdT : désolé pour le retard, entre les révisions, le bac, le rattrapage et ma mauvaise volonté à taper à l'ordi cette fic n'avance pas bien vite. En plus de tout ça, je suis en Angleterre pour tout le mois d'août, donc je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'avancer dans tout ça. Heureusement j'ai trouver un réseau internet, donc si le prochain chap se fait vite, je pourrais le mettre.

Et maintenant, place à la lecture.

0°0°0

**Chapitre 3 : 3e jour.**

Après cette deuxième nuit passée en compagnie de Toshiya, Mikoto se sentait encore nerveux, ayant peur que le bassiste ne lui fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Mais n'étant lui-même pas méchant, quand il vit que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus dormait encore à 6 heure, sachant qu'il mettait bien 1 heure à se préparer car il fallait qu'il s'habille, se coiffe, et se maquille en plus de la douche, il décida de le réveiller. 1 heure n'était vraiment pas de trop. Et il en était de même pour les autres Dirus.

Le voyant toujours endormis donc, il alla le réveiller en lui secouant énergiquement l'épaule. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se que Toshiya lui prenne son bras en retour et l'attire à lui au point de le faire tomber en travers de lui.

- Mmh, pas encore Shiki. Veux dormir, marmonna t-il en serrant le lycéen contre lui et en lui embrassant le cou.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Mikoto hurla au point de réveiller les locataires des chambres les plus proches, c'est à dire les autre Dirus et Princesses. Mais pas le concerné qui se contenta de sourire, et aussi de le serrer plus fortement contre lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il tentait encore de se débattre, bien qu'en vain, ceux qu'il venait de réveiller arrivèrent en trombe dans la chambre, pour se figer immédiatement en remarquant la situation plus qu'incongrue.

- Euh, on peut s'avoir ce que tu es en train de faire Mikoto ? demanda Tôru.

- Mais y veut pas me lâcher, aidez moi bon sang.

- Tu es sur que tu le veux réellement, parce que vu votre position, tu as l'air plus que consentant, dénonça Kaoru.

A cette remarque, les deux autres princesses éclatèrent de rire et Shinya se mit à scruter intensivement le bassiste qui dormait encore malgré la cacophonie ambiante.

- Nan mais t'es malade, j'ai une petite copine moi, j'suis pas gay, vociféra Mikoto.

Les rires redoublèrent jusqu'à ce que le batteur ne se mêle à la conversation.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, il a appelé un certain « Shiki ». Et dégagez-le de là. Il m'étouffe et il en profite pour me peloter.

- T'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien à toi, tenta de le rassurer Shinya de sa voix calme et posée.

Die arrêta soudainement de sourire alors qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de son ami. Et sachant que Shinya était le genre de personne attentive à tout ce qui l'entourait, autant dans le cadre personnel que dans le cadre professionnel, et qu'il trouvait toujours les petits détails insignifiants au premier abord, mais qui pouvaient devenirs capitaux, voir franchement dangereux utilisés au bon moment. Sachant tout cela, Die activa ses neurones, et quand il comprit la portée des sous-entendus du batteur, pali a vu d'œil.

- A - a - attend un peu là. Tu veux dire que notre Toshi n'est pas célibataire, il a grandit ? Il est vraiment avec quelqu'un ? Et intimement au point de partager son lit en plus ? cria Die, affolé par ses propres paroles.

Et malheureusement pour lui, Shinya acquiesça.

Die dû se retenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber tandis que les deux autres tiraient des têtes effarées, proches de celle du guitariste aux cheveux rouges.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça à l'air de vous choquer autant ? demanda bêtement Torû.

- Mais, mais … Toshi c'est notre petit frère, c'est le dernier à être entré dans le groupe. C'est le plus jeune, le …, bégaya Die, ayant apparemment du mal à s'en remettre.

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent bizarrement, ne comprenant pas tout tandis que Mikoto continuait de se débattre. Mais personne ne faisait plus attention à lui, le sujet « Le petit ami de Toshi » étant beaucoup plus captivant que les malheurs d'un pauvre petit lycéen captif dudit Toshi.

- Mais c'est pas Shinya le plus jeune ?

- Ben, officiellement si, expliqua Kaoru, mais dans la pratique non. Je suis le « leader », le plus âgé d'entre nous, alors pour toutes les décisions du groupe c'est à moi que l'on se réfère. Mais s'il y a besoin d'un conseil quelconque, c'est à Shinya que l'on s'adresse. Enfin, comment le dire, c'est le plus mature et le moins irréfléchis d'entre nous si tu préfères. Et son opposé c'est Toshiya. Enfin, ça vous aviez déjà dû le remarquer.

Alors que Kaoru terminait son explication sommaire des caractères « extrêmes » du groupe, Shinya s'avança vers le bassiste, qui tenait toujours Mikoto entre ses bras, et se pencha afin que sa bouche se retrouve à hauteur de l'oreille de l'endormi. Là, avec une pointe de sadisme non dissimulé, il lui murmura quelques mots que personne ne comprit, si ce n'est le concerné. Car immédiatement il fut sur pieds, lâchant par la même occasion sa malheureuse victime du moment, et se mit à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans la pièce. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un !

- Mais, … où est-il ? Il est où Shinya, allez dis le moi, il est où ? Où est Shiki ?

- Hmph, il n'est pas là, c'était juste pour te réveiller.

Et Shinya retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la journée sans un regard en arrière pour ses amis. Et ce malgré que plusieurs arboraient des mines … pour le moins soucieuses.

- Et moi qui n'arrivais pas à dire lequel était le plus dangereux d'entre eux, me voilà fixé, marmonna Torû à son homologue blond.

- Tu disais, susurra Kyo à son oreille.

- AAAaaahhhh ! hurla Torû en plaquant une main sur ladite oreille. Mais t'es malade ma parole. Ça te prend souvent de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?

- Tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer.

Et Kyo partit, vite suivit par Die et Kaoru, sans donner la moindre indication aux deux Princess qui ne savaient pas s'il parlait du fait qu'il soit malade ou si ça lui prenait souvent de faire ça.

Une bonne heure plus tard, tous sortirent du dortoir après avoir mangé, et se rendirent aux lycée. Le tout sous les soupires communs des trois lycéens qui se disaient que aujourd'hui encore ils allaient attirer l'attention. En effet, leur costume du jour était loin de passer inaperçu. Ils étaient tous les cinq habillés en écolière avec une jupe arrivant en haut des cuisses aux motifs écossais et reprenant la couleur de leurs cheveux pour chacun d'entre eux. De même pour la cravate. La chemise et les chaussettes montant jusqu'aux genoux étaient blanches et ils portaient des souliers vernis à plates formes de cinq bons centimètres en plus des talons qui en faisaient le double.

Ils étaient loin de passer inaperçu !

Et en effet, tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs pour rejoindre leur classe, après que Mikoto les ait laissé pour aller de l'autre côté du bâtiment, ils furent suivis par une masse d'élèves de plus en plus importante qui s'agglutina devant les portes de la salle. En dernier recours, Torû et Yujirô usèrent de leur ascendance de Princess sur les élèves pour leur faire regagner leur propre classe alors que la cloche sonnait.

C'est dans un concert de soupirs entre les deux Princess et leur ami Akira qu'ils s'installèrent à leur place respective. Mais alors que la veille tous les élèves de la classe semblaient perturbés par la tenue et le comportement des Dirus, aujourd'hui il fallait leur ajouter le prof qui ne semblait pas les quitter des yeux, ayant totalement oublié son cours. Ils accueillirent donc avec joie la pause du midi, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les deux plus âgés comploter une fois de plus.

- Mais ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais ! s'exclama brutalement Yujirô.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent à leurs côtés, ce ne fut pas du tout le même genre de conversation qu'ils entendirent.

- Allez Toshi, craches le morceau. Qui c'est ce « Shiki » ? le questionnait Die.

- C'est pas vos oignons, répondit le bassiste, buté. Et qui vous dit que c'est un garçon ?

- Hmm, attend voir, marmonna le leader du groupe, oui, c'est ça, notre instinct, et le fait que l'on te connaisse trop bien. T'es un véritable manche avec les filles. Tu sais pas t'y prendre et, le plus important, tu les supportes pas.

Toshiya grogna pour la forme mais ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement que ses amis avaient raisons.

- Bon, désolé de vous déranger mais il faut que l'on aille manger. En plus on a les clubs à visiter encore une fois cette aprèm.

Les Dirus les suivirent donc, récupérant Mikoto au passage. Et une fois de plus, ils attirèrent fortement l'attention dans les couloirs. Principalement dû au fait que Kyo et Die étaient trop proches pour que cela soit innocent. Le plus grand des deux se penchait constamment à l'oreille du chanteur pour lui murmurer des choses qu'il était le seul à entendre. Ou alors il le serrait contre lui, le touchait fréquemment, et allait même jusqu'à lui déposer de brefs mais peu discrets baisers sur la joue, à la commissure des lèvres.

Kaoru et Shinya avaient eux aussi un comportement ambigu aux yeux des Princess, mais cela pouvait tout à fait passer pour un fort sentiment fraternel avec le batteur dans le rôle du petit frère fragile. Ce que semblaient penser les élèves, mais pas les trois lycéens qui les accompagnaient constamment et donc commençaient à un peu les connaître.

Ils mangèrent donc encore une fois sur le toit de l'école, mais cette fois ci, ils étaient entourés par une horde d'élèves désireux d'en apprendre plus sur les Dirus, surtout par rapport à « l'incident » de la veille. Et bien entendu, Die en profitait pour multiplier les gestes plus qu'ambigus, allant même jusqu'à essuyer lui-même les lèvres de Kyo quand il eut finit de manger. Pour Shinya et Kaoru, cela restait plus discret, à l'image du batteur, mais pour le peu qu'ils connaissaient du leader, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

Finalement, les Princess ne purent souffler que lorsque les élèves commencèrent à partir pour rejoindre leur club respectif. Mais ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce genre de connerie là.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'élèves, les deux guitaristes s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire pour le groupe : « que les festivités commencent ! ».

Die se rapprocha de Kyo brusquement avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le chanteur, alors de dos aux élèves, se retourna pour voir combien il en restait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre à sa place que Die lui prit la nuque dans une main et l'embrassa devant tous ceux qui étaient encore là. Surprit au début, Kyo ne répondit pas au baiser qui resta chaste, une simple pression des lèvres. Mais il reprit rapidement possession de tous ses moyens, et voulut profiter de sa chance. Il passa alors ses bras derrière la nuque du guitariste et lécha les lèvres de son petit ami avec le bout de sa langue. Et le baiser devint alors tout autre que chaste. Mais un évènement, ou plutôt un emmerdeur de l'avis de Die, les interrompit alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné et que le dos du chanteur se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol au fur et à mesure que le guitariste se penchait sur lui et que son autre main passait sous le chemisier blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit avant de partir ? les interrompit alors le leader. Pas de ça en public.

Les deux « fautifs » se redressèrent rapidement en grognant, mais virent tout de même les élèves qui les avaient observé jusque là partir en courant, ayant tous un mouchoir sur la figure pour stopper les saignements de nez intempestifs. Die et Kyo arborèrent un sourire montrant clairement leur fierté d'eux-mêmes, et ce qui fit le plus peur fut que Kaoru avait le même collé à la figure.

« C'est une coalition de monstres », pensèrent simultanément les trois Princess.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Toshiya, captant l'attention de tous.

- On a encore quelques clubs à visiter puis on est libres, les informa Yujirô.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient se lever pour se mettre en route pour leur dernier, et non le moindre, effort de la journée, Akira, qui avait suivi la première vague d'élèves à avoir quitté le toit, revint en courant rouge et respirant difficilement.

- Que se passe t-il Akira ? demanda Yujirô avec anxiété.

Le jeune homme si populaire dans le lycée leva une main tremblante pour demander une seconde de repos et ainsi reprendre son souffle.

- C'est … c'est Tsuyuki.

- Me dit pas qu'il a recommencé ! Il avait promis de ne pas le refaire, s'emporta Tôru. Nan attend, … me dit pas qu'il a réussit cette fois.

La voix tremblante de Tôru si sur de lui habituellement finit de mettre les Dirus en alerte, car même s'ils ne comprenaient pas la situation, ils en avaient tout de même saisis la gravité.

- Non, le club de foot l'a vu et l'en a empêcher mais il hurle autant qu'il le peut depuis. Il est toujours sur le terrain de foot.

Le brun remercia son amis d'un rapide signe de tête avant de partir en courant, suivit immédiatement des autres et laissant Akira se reposer de sa course quelques minutes.

Tout en dévalant les escaliers et traçant dans les couloirs, Kaoru se rapprocha des deux Princess les plus impliquées dans leur rôle pour leur demander des explications.

- Tsuyuki est un étudiant de deuxième année. Mais il a un gros complexe dû à sa taille et … son allure générale. Pour faire simple, il est assez petit et ressemble plus à un élève de primaire ou à peine de début de collège. Se qui attise aussitôt les moqueries et ce qui va avec.

- Pour ce qui est du racket et du chantage en tout genre, accompagné des brutalités habituelles, nous avons réglés le problème en début d'année, poursuivit Yujirô à la suite de son homologue brun. Mais il lui reste ce complexe qui le pousse à tenter de se suicider au mois trois à quatre fois par mois. Heureusement pour nous et pour lui, il n'est pas très doué et s'en est toujours sortis avec des égratignures dans les cas les plus graves.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de foot ou les joueurs du club essayaient par tous les moyens de retenir ledit Tsuyuki qui voulait toujours se pendre. D'autres tentaient de le raisonner alors que lui hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de la vie et que tout le monde était contre lui.

Voyant cela, Kyo arrêta de courir, alertant ses amis qui restèrent avec lui tandis que les trois Princess continuaient leur course vers le jeune suicidaire.

Quand les élèves aperçurent les Princess ils s'écartèrent rapidement pour leur laisser la place, mis à part les deux plus costauds qui retenaient fermement Tsuyuki pour l'empêcher de retenter de se pendre.

- Tsuyuki, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit cette fois, s'exclama Yujirô. Tu nous avais promis de ne plus recommencer.

- Comme toutes les autres fois, ajouta Mikoto.

Tôru et Yujirô se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui avec un regard noir à faire pâlir de jalousie un yakusa. Et devant ce regard, Mikoto se ratatina sur lui-même tandis que ses deux amis s'occupaient de Tsuyuki.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour que tu tentes à nouveau de te suicider ?

Le jeune homme dégagea ses bras de la poigne qui les retenaient et se mit cette fois à crier sur les deux Princess.

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Mais c'est simple pourtant. Tout le monde a arrêter de me brutaliser, mais ne pensez que je suis assez idiot pour ne pas savoir ce que tout le monde doit dire derrière mon dos. Je sais très bien que tout le monde se moque de moi. Et moi j'en ai marre. Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Comme ça personne ne m'embêtera plus. Et de toutes manières c'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un vu que personne m'aime, même mes parents ont honte de moi. Alors qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que je vive ou non …

CLAC !

Kyo s'était rapidement avancé vers Tsuyuki et l'avait giflé violement pour le faire taire. Il lui aurait bien donné un coup de poing, ça fait quand même plus viril, mais il voulait qu'il reste conscient quelques minutes de plus.

- Alors c'est ce que tu penses. C'est comme ça que tu penses, hurla t-il. Juste parce que quelques mecs t'ont fait des crasses, tu veux te suicider. T'es pathétique. Tu vaux pas mieux que ceux qui t'emmerdent. Et le pire c'est que tu te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as d'être ici. Ici, les mecs ont pas assez de couilles pour te faire vraiment regretter d'être ce que tu es.

- La violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence, le coupa Shinya, c'est d'Isaac Asimov, un écrivain.

- …

- Ouais, en gros, ils te tapent dessus que parce qu'ils ne savent faire que ça, reprit Kyo. Donc, si t'avais un minimum de couille pour te défendre et pour leur répliquer, ils ne te feraient rien.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir toi ? T'es pas d'ici, tu sais rien de ce qui se passe ici !

- c'est toi qui ne sais rien à rien. T'es un petit génie pour être atterrit ici, mais ce que tu sais, tu le tien de tes livres. Tu sais rien à la vie. Va dans un lycée de seconde zone et tu pourras dire que tu as été martyrisé. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont pris tes vêtements et abandonné en pleine ville ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont rués de coups au poing que même t'as mère n'a pas pu te reconnaître ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont attaché et balancé dans une rivière ?

Au fur et à mesure que Kyo criait, tous, et particulièrement Tsuyuki, virent leurs yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction puis de pitié pour le jeune homme qui, à en croire ses paroles avait vécu de telles horreurs.

- Kyo, tu regardes trop de films, lâcha Die, surprenant tout le monde.

- Et alors, rétorqua le chanteur. Faut bien que je trouve mes exemples quelque part.

L'aura de compassion qui entourait les spectateurs de la scène disparut en un clin d'œil.

- T-t-tu veux dire que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé tout ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu sous entend par là, demanda Kyo avec une forte menace de mort dans la voix. Menace applicable suivant la réponse bien entendu.

- Et bien c'est que tu n'es pas très grand …

Les yeux du chanteur se rétrécirent sous le coup de la fureur grandissante.

- … et tu n'es pas très viril au niveau du physique non plus, alor…

BAM !

Cette fois il n'avait pas pu se retenir et lui avait flanqué une bonne droite bien sentie. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire comme bien !

- Bien sur que non, baka. Ils n'ont jamais pu poser la main sur moi. C'est toujours eux qui se retrouvaient à l'hôpital et pas moi. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai arrêté les étude si tôt à ton avis ? c'est pas que parce que je le voulais, c'est aussi car les lycées ne voulaient plus de moi.

Die se rapprocha du chanteur et le ceintura d'un bras par derrière, lui bloquant les bras tandis que sa deuxième main le bâillonnait. Puis il le souleva à la force de son bras par mesure de précaution.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien, tenta Die dans une vaine tentative pour rassurer les joueurs de foot.

Mais contre toutes attentes, et oubliant le pauvre jeune homme assommé au sol, ils se précipitèrent tous autour d'eux.

- Dites, vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas continuer vos études ici cette année ? commença un troisième année plus hardis que les autres.

- Vous feriez un malheur dans les clubs, enchaîna un second élève.

- Ouais, vous faisiez quoi avant ?

- Mon frère est dans le club de judo, je peux vous pistonner si vous voulez.

- Mais nan, il lui faut du karaté.

- Ou du kendo.

Face à ce flot de paroles, le chanteur se déchaîna de plus belle et réussit à se dégager des bras de son ami.

- Il en est hors de question ! J'ai bien mieux à faire de ma vie que d'intégrer un club ou un ramassis de tafioles puant et suant ne seront pas capable de me tenir tête.

- Tu as oublié de préciser quelque chose Kyo, intervint Shinya.

L'interpellé se retourna vers le batteur, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ton club.

- Ah !

La lumière se fit instantanément dans l'esprit du chanteur qui se calla le mieux possible dans les bras du guitariste toujours présent dans son dos.

- Je faisais parti du club de musique. Et maintenant réveillez-le.

Les deux élèves qui tenaient Tsuyuki quelques minutes auparavant entreprirent de lui donner de légères claques pour le réveiller. Ils obéissaient calmement au chanteur de peur que sa colère ne se reporte sur eux, et ce malgré leur surprise quant à son ancien club.

- Bon le nain tu vas m'écouter attentivement maintenant.

Tsuyuki hocha la tête rapidement de peur de se prendre un nouveau coup.

- Je vais te le dire clairement, tout le monde s'en fout que tu sois petit et que tu ressembles à une fille, surtout dans ce lycée. Tu dis que c'est à cause de ça que tu es agressé, mais ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Si tu ne te laissais pas faire, personne ne t'aborderait et ceux qui le feraient décamperaient à toute vitesse. Demande à Tôru et Yujirô. Je suis sur que ça leur est déjà arrivé. Mikoto ça compte pas c'est une victime consentante et Shinya c'est un cas à part. Alors merde, tape leur dessus un bon coup. S'ils répliquent ce sera pas à cause de ton apparence au moins. Réagit un peu " tafiole ".

Tsuyuki vit rouge. Il se redressa soudainement, les poings serrés dans une parfaite imitation du gosse en colère.

- J'suis pas une tafiole. Et t'as pas à me dire ça. T'es pas beaucoup plus grand que moi et ici c'est toi qui t'habille comme une fille.

" Tien c'est vrai ça, pensa Yujirô. On a l'impression qu'ils ont l'habitude de s'habiller comme ça. C'est bizarre."

- Mouais, en attendant c'est pas moi qui suis la victime de débordements d'affection venant d'ado boutonneux en trop plein d'hormones. Bon on y va. J'en ai marre de m'éterniser ici.

Et en même temps qu'il finissait de parler, il repartit en direction du lycée, suivit des autres membres du groupe, puis, après un temps de retard, des Princesses.

- Au fait, demanda Tôru, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le club de musique ?

- Du chant. Mais ils n'aimaient pas mes chansons. Pas assez " classique " à leur goût. Mais on s'en fout. Au final se sont eux qui s'en mordront les doigts.

C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qui laissa les Princesses perplexes qu'ils atteignirent les bâtiments du lycée. Mais alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs en direction de la salle du club de chimie, Shinya dit avoir une envie pressante et s'éclipsa, laissant le groupe poursuivre leurs visites en disant qu'il les rattraperait plus tard. Kaoru parti aussitôt à sa suite, utilisant pour sa part le prétexte de devoir le protéger au cas ou.

Quand ils se furent bien éloigné, Yujirô se tourna vers le chanteur et lui demanda:

- Alors c'est ça le cas à part ?

- Hm, Shinya à toujours su utiliser son physique et son caractère pour s'entourer de personne le tenant très éloigné de tous problèmes, répondit Die avec un grand sourire

- Mouais, y'a mieux que Kaoru question protection, marmonna Toshiya.

- Tu parles sans doute de ton fameux " Shiki " ne, lui souffla Die.

Le bassiste prit une belle teinte rouge pouvant rivaliser avec la couleur des cheveux du guitariste. Ce qui fit bien rire le chanteur qui dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber tant son fou rire était incontrôlable. Et ça s'était une grande nouvelle pour les Princesses qui ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi.

- Là tu t'es fait avoir en beauté Toshi, ricana Kyo.

- Mais c'est pas ce que je voulait dire, grommela Toshiya, je parlais de celui qui le suivait partout l'année dernière et qui faisait enrager Kaoru en permanence.

- Ah, lui. C'est vrai que là c'était le gros lot.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Mikoto qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Oh, trois fois rien. Juste du catcheur qui prenait Shinya pour son petit frère et qui le suivait partout pour le protéger, leur expliqua Die avec un grand sourire.

Puis ils reprirent leur route vers les labos de chimie, laissant trois lycéens doutant de plus en plus de la santé mentale de leurs collègues temporaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent la salle de chimie tandis que les deux apprentis Princesses se cachaient derrière les bâtiments de l'école, à l'abri des regards. Enfin, c'est ce que le lycéen moyen pourrait penser. Mais Kaoru avait bien veillé au fait d'attirer l'attention des garçons qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin ainsi que d'attirer celle de ceux étant dans les diverses salles de l'établissement. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent avec une troupe de jeunes hommes en mal d'hormones qui les espionnaient, mais absolument pas discrètement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici Kaoru ? demanda naïvement Shinya.

Kaoru ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha lentement du batteur qui simulait encore la vierge effarouchée, car il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas comprit ni participé au manège du guitariste aux cheveux roses.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que les mmmh.

Le leader avait brusquement plaqué ses mains sur le mur derrière la tête de Shinya et lui avait ravi ses lèvres du mouvement passionné. Cette démonstration on ne pouvait le qualifier autrement vu les arrières pensées de Kaoru, provoqua un fort saignement de nez collectif chez les lycéens les espionnant. Il y en eut même un qui poussa un petit cri, mais cela attira l'attention du couple. Ils rompirent le baiser, Shinya regardant dans leur direction avant de se cacher, le visage contre le torse du plus âgé tandis que ce dernier leur faisait un clin d'oeil complice.

Les élèves repartirent alors à toute vitesse, mais ce que les deux musiciens ne virent pas, ce fut une grande berline noire entrer dans la cour de l'établissement, et son occupant lui, les remarqua très bien. Et la façon dont il les voyait n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais ils disparurent dans l'établissement avant que la voiture ne s'arrête et qu'il ne puisse en descendre.

Kaoru et Shinya, inconscients du regard qui pesait dans leur dos, rejoignirent leurs camarades quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils visitaient le club de cuisine. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient du local du club, ils tombèrent sur un visiteur imprévu.

- Ah, Mr le Directeur, s'exclama Yujirô.

- On ne savait que vous viendriez aujourd'hui, nous vous aurions attendu sinon, enchaîna Tôru.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le directeur en souriant, j'étais juste venu voir si les résidant temporaires de l'école s'acclimataient bien. Par contre je suis surpris, n'étiez-vous pas trois la dernière fois, et non pas huit ?

Les trois Princesses se lancèrent des regards ou le doute était présent jusqu'à ce que le directeur ne fasse une autre remarque :

- Mais je vous ai déjà vu vous deux, dit-il en pointant Shinya et Kaoru du doigt. Ce dernier craignant le pire, que cet homme ne révèle aux Princesses leur métier actuel. Toi là, avec les cheveux roses, tu avais plaqué l'autre contre le mur. Il y a quelques minutes à peine.

- Ah ah ! Et après Môssieur nous fait la morale, s'insurgea Kyo, faisant bien rire Die et Toshi. « Pas de ça en public ! » qu'il dit. Mais il ne se gêne pas pour faire son petit numéro quand on n'est pas là, hein !

- Ah mais que puis-je y faire mon pauvre Kyo, répondit Kaoru d'un ton dramatique, il faut savoir choisir le moment, c'est tout !

Ne pouvant rien rétorquer, Kyo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder, prenant par la même occasion la pose typique des petites filles qui font la tête. Ce qui fit bien rire les personnes présentes, mis à part le directeur qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Hum euh, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'extrême amabilité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh, Mr le Directeur, s'exclama Tôru, nous sommes désolé. Alors voilà les cinq résidents temporaires dont vous nous parliez. Ils ont accepté de nous accompagner dans notre travail pour la semaine. Ce qui explique leur tenue.

- Hmpf, comme si on allait accepter de ressembler à des pingouins avec ces uniformes, râla le chanteur.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous reprochez à ces uniformes ?

- Je déteste être un mouton, et je refuse de ressembler à tous ces adolescents boutonneux !

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les ados boutonneux, beuglèrent Tôru et Yujirô à l'unisson pour marquer leur désaccord.

- On s'en fout, leur rétorqua le leader.

Et son brusque éclat de voix coupa l'envie de poursuivre la conversation aux autres devant son regard noir, même le directeur, pourtant un adulte responsable qui ne craignait pas le jugement de quelques jeunes se retrouva sans rien à dire.

- Heu, on continu de visiter les clubs ou non ? leur demanda Tôru. Parce que si on ne les termine pas aujourd'hui, il faudra finir demain et donc nous n'auront pas notre après midi.

- On y va, ordonna aussitôt Kaoru, n'ayant pas envie d'y passer trop de temps.

Ils finirent donc la visite des clubs, accompagnés par le directeur qui les observait continuellement, au plus grand malheur des cinq musiciens qui trouvaient cela fort énervant. Et alors qu'ils venaient de sortirent de la salle du dernier qu'ils avaient à visiter, environ une heure après l'arrivée de leur directeur, Yujirô entama une discussion pour améliorer, et surtout détendre l'ambiance qui était à couper au couteau tant elle était lourde et les rendait mal à l'aise.

- Au fait Mikoto, tu restes avec nous demain ou tu vas en profiter pour aller voir ta copine ?

- Que … mais … je … je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu aborde ça si soudainement, balbutia le concerné.

- Moi ? Juste pour savoir voyons ! Parce que je suppose que si nous allons en ville tu vas lâchement nous abandonner pour la rejoindre et surtout pour ne pas être vu en public avec des gens tels que nous qui faisons passer notre fierté après nos intérêts.

- Mais … mais … mais non. Enfin … je … je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez …

- Mais je n'ai rien dit moi, le coupa Tôru. Bien que je n'en pense pas moins.

Le deux manipulateur se mirent alors cote à cote devant Mikoto que sembla se tasser sur place, comme pour se cacher de ses « amis ». Les Dirus et le directeur quant à eux, regardaient l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, bien sûrement pour des raisons différentes.

- Alors, tu viens avec nous demain ou non ? lui demanda Yujirô le plus sérieusement possible.

- Mais … c'est que j'avais prévu de voir Megumi demain alors …

Mikoto avait à peine murmuré mais cela suffisait pour les deux Princesses qui en profitèrent aussitôt.

- Alors comme ça c'étais vrai, s'écria Yujirô.

- Tu veux réellement nous abandonner. Tu as si honte de nous que tu ne veux pas être vu avec nous en public. Tu préfères ta petite amie à nous, poursuivit Tôru.

- Oui je préfère ma petite amie, cria Mikoto, surprenant les spectateurs de cette petite altercation qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à une telle réaction.

- Bien, dit froidement Tôru, abandonnant son masque tragique pour en prendre un plus calculateur et sournois, semblable au visage du président Arisada.

- Dans ce cas, tu devras redoubler d'effort dans ton travail, autant scolaire que avec nous. Et si tu ne le fais pas …

- Nous risquerions de révéler certaines situations compromettantes à Megumi ou même ta sœur. Comme ton réveil de ce matin par exemple.

- NAAAAANNNN

Mikoto se jeta à genoux à leurs pieds, les implorants et les suppliants de ne rien en faire. Qu'il ferait tout ce qu'ils voudraient mais de ne rien dire.

- D'accord, dit finalement Yujirô, dans notre grande mansuétude nous te l'accordons. Mais si jamais tu ne remplis pas ta part du contrat … tu sais ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

- Ne Mikoto ! termina Tôru avec un grand sourire.

Le plus petit du groupe se releva alors et partit en pleurant et en courant, leur hurlant dessus le fond de sa pensée :

- JE VOUS DETESTE !!

- Nous aussi on t'adore Mikoto.

- A tout à l'heure.

Et après que Mikoto ait disparut de leur vue, ils éclatèrent de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

- Ah, ce que ça peut faire un bien fou, souffla Yujirô après qu'il se soit calmé.

- Oh oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas poussé autant à bout.

- Euh, parce que vous faites ça souvent ? les interrompit Die.

Les deux Princesses le regardèrent sérieusement, très sérieusement car ils abordaient quelque chose de très important pour eux.

- Non, que deux ou trois fois par mois. Si on le fait plus ça ne marche pas aussi bien parce qu'il est trop sur les nerfs. On a bien essayé avec Akira aussi mais ça ne marche pas, il ne faiblit pas avec la pression et les menaces.

- Hmm, ça doit venir de sa situation familiale. Il doit avoir l'habitude.

- Enfin. On avait déjà expliqué qu'il faut pousser Mikoto à bout pour obtenir ce que l'on veut et on en profite. Voilà tout !

Le directeur arriva alors devant eux, visiblement en colère.

- N'avez-vous donc pas honte faire cela ? c'est une agression pure et simple envers un camarade.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, lui répondit Yujirô. Si on ne le fait pas, il ne travail pas du tout. Ni en tant que Princesses, ni en tant qu'élève.

- Il passe ses soirée à téléphoner à sa copine et ne travail pas. Et quand nous accomplissons notre travail de Princesse, il tant de volonté dans ce qu'il fait que s'en est décourageant.

- Alors de temps en tant on lui met un peu la pression et tout rentre dans l'ordre pour quelque temps.

Les personnes extérieures au cercle très fermé des Princesses, c'est-à-dire les Dir en Grey et le directeur les observèrent durant quelques minutes, songeant à ce qu'ils venaient de leur révéler. Du genre de lien qui reliait les trois adolescents.

- En fait vous faites ça par gentillesse, fit pensivement le directeur.

- Par gentillesse, s'écria le blond. Oh que non !

- Seulement pour notre propre bien. La dernière fois que Arisada à remarqué la chute de travail de Mikoto, il lui à dispensé des cours particuliers intensifs absolument horribles, poursuivit le brun.

- Bien entendu, il nous a promis que si cela se reproduisait une autre fois, nous en ferions tous les trois les frais. Et ça, très peu pour nous, nous tenons à notre santé mentale et physique.

- Et puis, il faut bien décompresser par moment, termina le brun avec un grand sourire alors que la cloche sonnait. Il est déjà si tard !

Les deux Princesses commencèrent aussitôt à partir en direction du couloir où se trouvait le club de stylisme.

- Désolés Mr le directeur, nous devons partir nous changer puis rentrer à l'internat, l'informa Tôru.

- Je comprend, allez-y, je connais le chemin pour la sortie, répondit-il en souriant tout en partant de son côté.

Les Princesses partirent alors pour se changer puis rentrer au dortoir, suivis des Dirus qui continuaient à les observer. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se reprochaient du dortoir, l'écart entre les Princesses et les Dirus s'agrandissait, permettant ainsi aux musiciens de parler plus librement.

- Dites, c'est moi ou vous aussi vous les trouvez trop proches pour de simples amis ? demanda Toshiya.

- Hmm, à mon avis ils cachent quelque chose, dit Kaoru

- Je le pense aussi, fit le deuxième guitariste. Ne Shinya ?

Ce dernier ne fit que hocher la tête, mais cela suffisait aux Dirus, car les quatre autres étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le batteur était le plus observateur du groupe. Mais surtout qu'il avait presque la capacité de détecter ce genre de situation compromettante pour certains.

- S'ils le cachent autant il doit y avoir une raison, remarqua alors le leader. Donc ils ne veulent pas que tout le monde le sache.

- Mais qui a dit que tout le monde devait le savoir ? J'en dis que le plus intéressant serait de le faire cracher le morceau.

Tout en disant cela, Kyo se mit à se frotter les mains d'anticipation avec un grand sourire sadique.

- Je sens que cela va être très intéressant, souffla Toshiya, dans le même état que le chanteur.

Oh oui, demain sera un jour très intéressant.


End file.
